Buffalo Chiefdom
The Buffalo Chiefdom is a landlocked country surrounded by no one but itself. Lore Though vastly overshadowed by its much larger neighbour , the is a homogenic society of Buffaloes. Their nation forms a small enclave, as they are entirely surrounded by . Bigger news yet, Princess Celestia has recently uttered the wish to reapproach the Buffaloes in order to improve relations between ponies and Buffaloes. This could be the spark for anything, ranging from anti-Equestrian sentiment to pro-Equestrian sentiment and outright incorporation into . Whatever the case, the Buffaloes are hardened and ready to step up for what they believe is right. Starting Situation The Buffalo Chiefdom starts in an awkward position, completely surrounded by . This means you won't be grabbing land for a long time, but also means you won't be attacked for a long time either (With one exception). Militarily the Buffalo starts with one Infantry Division totaling a deployed ponypower of 5K with a 1K ponypower deficit. Your ponypower pool is 6 buffaloes, just 6. The Template isn't brilliant, having six Infantry in it, but it will work for you and your limited ponypower. Industrially the buffalo aren't much better starting with a meagre one Civilian factory and one Military factory, though they can somewhat rectify this through focuses. The buffaloes start with 69 convoys despite being a landlocked nation, far from any sea or shore. Threats and Opportunities: The Exception is , as they sometimes will try to incorporate you (Normally peacefully, but a Player might take the stability hit and just declare war on you anyway). This means you will want to keep an eye on what Equestria is doing, Especially if its player-controlled, otherwise you might get a dose of surprise anschluss, be it through peaceful annexation or war. If the equestrian civil war begins you will find yourself surrounded by a new neighbour, the . Through their focus tree, they will eventually get a wargoal against you and declare war on you. If you manage to elect Elder Greyhorn you will get a decision to start a border conflict on the Strongheart's Tribe - Appleloosa border against . If you win the border conflict you will be granted the province of Appleloosa and get a core on it, boosting your ponypower immensely. It is recommended to do this during the Changeling invasion of Equestria, as Equestria will have absolutely no divisions on your border and this way you will guaranteed to get the province with no resistance whatsoever. If you see that is at its losing peak against the , then declare war on Equestria via the annex war goal granted by the Backstabber national focus. Quickly take over all of your claimed territories or go up to an advantageous location (rivers, mountains), set your units there and let them entrench their positions. Increase your conscription laws, train more divisions, send them to the frontlines, hope that they can defend against Equestria and maybe, just maybe help the Changelings win against Equestria and in return help you reconquer your ancestral lands. National Focus Council Tree: This is your starting political tree and gives you the options to go Harmony, Non-aligned or Fascist. It starts with the Chief Council '''focus which gives you an event to choose your leader. There are three possible candidates for you to elect as a chief. They are '''Elder Greyhorn, Chief Thunderhooves and Chieftess Strongheart. Elder Greyhorn is the fascist candidate. He has a deep resentment for the ponies. He wants nothing more than to reconquer buffalo ancestral lands and to see the buffalo chiefdom prosper. His focus branch gives extra political power, gives claims on south eastern equestrian lands, gives you a reconquest wargoal against , gives a boost to your recruitable population pool, decreases consumer goods factories, removes the equestrian influence national spirit and gives daily fascism support. Chief Thunderhooves '''is the '''non-aligned candidate. He wants to maintain the status quo, keep the buffalo chiefdom a neutral nation, maintain independence and keep interactions between Equestria at a minimum. His focus branch gives extra political power, replaces the equestrian influence national spirit with a new equestrian influence suppressed national spirit. It decreases harmony daily. There's not much too him. You can ''declare war on Equestria via the Backstabber national focus, but this isn't recommended as Elder Greyhorn gives better bonuses for the same task. '''Chieftess Strongheart '''is the '''harmonic candidate'. She wants to befriend the ponies, increase cooperation with Equestria, purchase technology from Equestria and will oblige to the idea of buffalo integration into Equestria. Her focus tree gives extra political power, increases the society development level, increases monthly population and shortens research time. The rest of the focus tree focuses on developing the country, increasing its production, industrializing the country, increasing its population growth, increasing its science base and adapting to the current situation (Changeling invasion, Equestrian civil war). Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Племя Бизонов Category:Countries